Loba
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Genderswap, Marauders Era] Reyna Lupin tinha que suportar as dores das cólicas menstruais, das transformações, torcer para que o período menstrual não caísse no mesmo período da lua cheia, e ainda escutar o seu professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas dizer que apenas homens são lobisomens, pois as mulheres não tem capacidade física para suportar a dor.


Reyna queria estar morta. Não (tão) literalmente.

Estava há alguns minutos no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, acompanhando o almoço de suas amigas, a testa apoiada na mesa de madeira, enquanto o seu ventre se contraía de forma dolorosa.

O arranhão na sua panturrilha direita tinha chamado a atenção de várias — na verdade, vários — colegas durante as suas caminhadas pelos corredores do colégio.

— Ei! Não tem vergonha de olhar para as pernas de outra garota com as suas namoradas do lado, não? — Jane partiu em sua defesa.

— Foi só um gato! Quanto escândalo! — Sirena arrumou rapidamente a desculpa, que convenceu a uma grande maioria, o que era surpreendente, já que ela era péssima para inventar desculpas.

A verdade é que ninguém ali tinha a menor ideia de que Reyna tinha problemas como aquele arranhão toda a lua cheia. Se fosse da vontade dela — ou nem tanto —, nem mesmo as suas melhores amigas saberiam, e foi assim por um tempo. Aparentemente, ela era tão boa em inventar desculpas para seus sumiços quanto Sirena.

E o amanhecer, após a lua cheia, já veio acompanhada daquela maldita dor no ventre, mais conhecida como cólica. Ela não precisava conferir o calendário para saber que o seu período menstrual — não tão regular quanto ela gostaria — estava para começar, e só faltava duas noites para que a lua cheia virasse minguante. Mesmo assim, era bem provável que passasse as suas últimas transformações sangrando.

A sineta tocou, e ela não tinha tocado em seu prato. Estava sobrevivendo meramente à base de barras de chocolate da Honeydukes — o que ela fazia mesmo quando não estava naquelas condições.

— Vamos, Reyna!

Apenas de escutar o tom de voz de Jane, sabia que ela estava preocupada, mas apenas resmungou, antes de ser quase carregada pelas amigas.

— Se você não fosse a monitora certinha, todos diriam que está de ressaca — observou Sirena.

— Cale a boca! — disse Reyna, sem humor para suportar o humor invertido dela, mesmo sabendo que era só para tentar ajudá-la.

Foi um alívio quando chegou à aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, e pôde sentar-se outra vez, mesmo que isso não ajudasse muito, ainda era melhor que mover-se, podendo sentir o repuxamento dos arranhões ainda não cicatrizados.

— Bom dia, alunos!

O professor Plunkett entrou rapidamente na sala de aula, já enérgico para começar a dar a matéria.

— Abram na página 394, por favor.

Jane levantou as sobrancelhas na direção de Reyna, surpresa, já que o professor parecia ter um maior gosto por aulas práticas do que teóricas.

— Acreditem — disse Plunkett, ao notar a reação de Jane — Se eu pudesse, trazia esta criatura para que vocês pudessem se defender melhor. Infelizmente, nem mesmo Dumbledore permitiria. Na verdade, eu mesmo não ousaria.

Alguns colegas olharam curiosos para o discurso misterioso do professor.

Reyna, contudo, tinha chegado à página pedida, e já sabia que aquela aula não lhe agradaria em nada.

— Lobisomens — disse Plunkett — Alguém pode me dizer a diferença entre um animago e um lobisomem?

Sirena olhou preocupada para Reyna, e só com isso ela já sabia que teorias da conspiração rondavam pela cabeça da garota.

— Sim, senhor Evans?

— Em sua forma animal, um lobisomem é quase indistinguível em aparência de um verdadeiro lobo, embora o focinho seja um pouco mais curto, as pupilas menores e a cauda mais acolchoada em vez de cheia e peluda — Liam começou a responder — A diferença real é no comportamento. É improvável que um lobo ataque um humano, a não ser em condições excepcionais. O lobisomem, por outro lado, tem humanos como objetivo quase exclusivo e apresenta pouco perigo a qualquer outra criatura.

— Excelente, senhor Evans, 10 pontos para a Gryffindor. As primeiras pesquisas relacionadas aos lobisomens se deram no final do século passado, com iniciativa de Marlowe Forfang. No entanto, ainda hoje, não temos muitas informações sobre essa espécie, já que são muito reservados com bruxos.

— Por que será? — Reyna pôde escutar Jane debochar.

— Lobisomem vem do latim lupus homo, significando literalmente "homem-lobo" — Plunkett continuou a explicar, olhando curiosamente para Jane.

— Professor — algum dos estudantes da Gryffindor disse, sem levantar a mão, o que tornou difícil para Reyna lembrar-se de quem se tratava — Uma mulher pode ser lobisomem?

— Mas é claro que não, senhor Jones. Como o nome diz, "homem-lobo".

Jane pisou no pé de Sirena, que tinha aberto a boca indignada, e olhou incrédula na direção de Reyna, que apenas olhava com ódio na direção do professor.

— E por que não? — Reyna perguntou, bruscamente, sem importar-se em como aquilo pareceria — Professor.

— A dor da transformação é inimaginável, senhorita Lupin. Nenhuma mulher poderia suportar, anatomicamente, isso — ele explicou, tranquilamente.

— Mulheres podem manter uma criança dentro de si e pari-la — disse Sirena, sem conseguir conter-se mais.

— Senhorita Black, por favor, controle o seu vocabulário em sala de aula — repreendeu-a Plunkett.

Reyna pôde sentir os olhares desconfiados e surpresos de Liam e alguns outros colegas.

Por esse motivo, apenas gemeu, voltando a apoiar a sua cabeça em seus braços, sentindo o ventre voltar a contrair-se.

Aquela aula terminou com todo o humor de Reyna, e uma detenção por parte de Sirena.

— Mas que professor babaca! — dizia Sirena, no corredor, sem importar-se se seria escutada ou não — Anatomicamente possível... Eu queria saber se o ânus dele é anatomicamente capaz de-

— Sirena! — gritou Reyna, escandalizada.

Durante o caminho, Petya correu para perto delas, e só então perceberam que a amiga não tinha ido à aula.

— O que houve? — perguntou Jane, já que Sirena não estava com disposição.

— Perdi a aula! — ela deu de ombros, carregando uma bomba de chocolate em mãos — Querem?

— Eu devia ter perdido também — Reyna suspirou, dando uma pequena mordida no doce.

A sua vida já era difícil demais para ainda precisar suportar os comentários machistas e tolos de um professor que dava uma matéria sem ter grande parte do conhecimento sobre o assunto.


End file.
